narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mission to Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha
Mission to Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha is a mission embarked upon by the members of Team Kakashi. The storyline serves as the basis for Season Three. The purpose of the mission was to find followers of Orochimaru and then tail them back to his base in an attempt to locate Sasuke Uchiha. Once this was done, Team Kakashi was to attempt to bring Sasuke back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Background Following Sasuke's defection from the Hidden Leaf Village, the remaining members of Team Kakashi had committed themselves to finding him and bringing him home. Naruto's teacher Jiraiya discovered information on a team of men loyal to Orochimaru. According to the information, these people would be heading to an unknown location, where Orochimaru and Sasuke were alleged to be at. Tsunade tasks Team Kakashi, now with Matt Withau as Sasuke's replacement, to find Orochimaru's men and trail them back to their leader as well as Sasuke. The following day Team Kakashi departs on their mission. Meeting the Rain Ninja Having learned from Jiraiya that Orochimaru's men are residing outside the Village Hidden in the Rain, Team Kakashi heads west towards the Hidden Rain. After traveling for a length of time, they come to the outskirts of the Village, where they are met by Amemaru, the leader of the Hidden Rain's Foreign Danger Response Team. Upon learning of Team Kakashi's mission, Amemaru permits them to continue searching the area around the Hidden Rain, but requires that they be escorted by himself and his men. Kakashi begrudgingly agrees, and the group continues the search. After a while, Kakashi stops the platoon again, aggravating Amemaru. Stating that they will break off into small groups that will search in multiple directions, Kakashi proceeds to summon a pack of ninja hounds. Amemaru refuses to allow this, stating that he must summon more men before they can continue. Kakashi states that this won't be necessary, and Amemaru becomes angry, accusing the Leaf ninja of trying to split them up in order to make it easier to infiltrate the Rain. Kakashi then casts a genjutsu over Amemaru and his men, hypnotizing them and causing them to return to the Rain Village. Now in peace, Kakashi teams up his team with his ninja hounds, and they all split off in different directions to search for Orochimaru's men. Matt, searching by himself, eventually locates Orochimaru's people, and signals the rest of the team before setting up to spy on them. However, he is ambushed by Amemaru, who has brought reinforcements to arrest Matt and the other members of Team Kakashi. Alerted to their presence, Orochimaru's men flee, and Matt becomes angry with Amemaru. Matt attacks, but Amemaru easily counters it. Happy to have a reason to kill Matt, Amemaru orders his men to attack, but Kakashi saves his student, attempting to negotiate with the Rain ninja. Amemaru is unwilling to cooperate, and Kakashi sends his team onward to pursue Orochimaru's men while he battle the Foreign Danger Response Team single-handedly. The other members of Team Kakashi continue onward while Kakashi fights Amemaru and his men. As Matt, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno attempt to find Orochimaru's men, they must eventually admit that they have lost them and return to their sensei. They come back to find that Kakashi has already defeated Amemaru and his men, and they use Kakashi's hounds to continue the search. Locating Team Katsuna Kakashi and his team continue the pursuit of Orochimaru's men with the help of the ninja dog Pakkun, who is tracking them by sent. However, it turns out that their target has created a diversion to throw them off the trail, and Team Kakashi is left with no other options than to head northeast towards the Hidden Sound in hopes that they locate them. The team continues onward for the rest of the day, stopping at nightfall to rest. Kakashi sends his ninja hounds out to continue the search, remaining with his team while they rest. As Matt, Naruto and Sakura all fall asleep, Kakashi's dogs locate the target, and Kakashi proceeds on without his team. He comes to a hideout as the sun rises, and he enters to investigate. However, the hideout is rigged to explode, and Kakashi must make a hasty exit in order to escape harm. As soon as he exits the destroyed base, he is met by Orochimaru's men, the five members of Team Katsuna. Team Kakashi vs. Team Katsuna Team Katsuna introduces themselves to Kakashi, and are excited at the prospect of killing the famous jonin. Kakashi takes on Team Katsuna all at once, proving a match for all of their various skills. Tsuchigo Narami takes the frontlines of the attack against Kakashi, refusing help from his teammates. Tsuchigo manages to take the upperhand, and as he is about to deal a lethal blow to Kakashi, Matt, Naruto and Sakura arrive to help him. Telling Sakura that Team Katsuna is too much for her to handle, Kakashi sends her away while the rest of Team Kakashi fights. Team Katsuna splits off, and the members of Team Kakashi break off to take them all on. Matt fights Igani Mokuro, and as the two battle, Matt is ambushed by Kagona Ameko. Naruto fights Mikuro Otoma, but is quickly put at a disadvantage against the man's long-range sonic jutsu. Kakashi continues his battle against Tsuchigo, and while Katsuna Huromishe is present, he takes little to no part in the battle. All three members of Team Kakashi battle, but Team Katsuna proves to be a far stronger opponent than they expected, and they all quickly find themselves in life-threatening situations. All three of them escape with the use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu and continue their battles. Matt manages to keep on par with Igani and Kagona, and as he fends off an assault from the two of them, Igani and Kagona decide to back off for the moment. Naruto is unable to gain any ground against Mikuro, who effortlessly knocks him across the battlefield with his sonic jutsu. Kakashi keeps on even footing with Tsuchigo, but as their battle drags on, Kakashi begins to worry that Orochimaru and Sasuke will eventually move on. As Matt continues to battle Igani and Kagona, the two wage an assault against him, seriously injuring Matt as he tries to escape. In spite of his injuries, Matt is able to flee, as well as escape harm via an ambush by Kagona. Naruto uses the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu to combat Mikuro, but Mikuro uses his Ninja Art: Sonic Armor to fight back. Mikuro dispatches all of Naruto's clones and assaults the Leaf chunin. Naruto is able to hold out at first, but eventually Mikuro's attacks leave him unable to get back to his feet. The battles between the two teams continue for an extended period of time, and Team Kakashi is steadily losing ground against the members of Team Katsuna. Matt, Naruto and Kakashi sustain heavy injuries at the hands of the Hidden Sound jonin, and not one of them are able to pose an effective counterattack. Naruto awakens the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him, allowing him to fight on even ground with Mikuro, however this is short-lived. As Team Kakashi is on the verge of falling to Team Katsuna, the five Hidden Sound jonin suddenly withdraw, leaving the members of Team Kakashi to regroup. Orochimaru Appears Matt, Naruto and Kakashi meet near Team Katsuna's hideout, all in dire states of injury. Matt then notices that Sakura is missing, and at that moment Team Katsuna's hideout is destroyed. Sakura flies out of the rubble and lands near Team Kakashi, stating she thought she could save Sasuke before falling unconscious. Out of the dust rises a giant snake, with Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi riding on top. Orochimaru comments in amusement to Team Kakashi, and Naruto grows angry, with the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him beginning to influence him. Orochimaru states that he would love to fight the Nine-Tails, he doesn't want to deny Team Katsuna the opportunity. At that moment Team Katsuna reappears, ready to continue their battle. Naruto requests to switch opponents with someone so that he doesn't have to fight Mikuro again. Matt accepts, and Team Katsuna charges. The Battle Continues Team Kakashi splits up once again as Team Katsuna attacks, and Mikuro battles Matt with a kunai. Matt manages to fend him off at first, but he is then severely wounded. Matt attempts to fight back, but Mikuro counters his every move. Naruto is beaten back by Igani and Kagona, who taunt him by saying that they are just playing with him. Naruto gets back to his feet and uses the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kakashi struggles against Tsuchigo while Katsuna continues to observe. As Kakashi battles, he covers the battlefield in water and restrains both Tsuchigo and Katsuna before preparing to finish them both. However, Katsuna and Tsuchigo escape, and their battle continues. As the three battles drag on across multiple chapters, all combatants steadily wear down all of their chakra, leaving them with little other than taijutsu and small caliber ninjutsu to fight with. As Naruto fights Igani and Kagona, Naruto uses the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu to vastly outnumber his enemies. However, Kagona uses the Fire Style: Meteor Shower to destroy all of the Shadow Clones, as well as deal significant injury to Naruto himself. The other members of Team Kakashi witness the devastation and immediately go to Naruto's aid, only to find him on the verge of death. Kakashi asks Matt if he can heal Naruto, but Matt reminds him of what Tsunade said when she taught him the Ninja Art: Palm Healing Jutsu. Matt, deciding that Naruto will probably die anyway, attempts to heal Naruto, however, Naruto's breathing stops. As Matt begins to panic, the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto brings him back to life, and he rises back to his feet. Team Katsuna then surrounds Team Kakashi, and the two teams continue their battles. Team Kakashi is on the brink of exhaustion, but they still manage to fight, using anything they can come up with to battle. Naruto taps into the power of the Nine-Tails to help him, putting him on a much more even scale with Igani and Kagona. Matt and Kakashi struggle against Mikuro and Tsuchigo respectively, but they still manage to keep fighting. Naruto, after getting nowhere with his opponents, summons Gamakenka to the battle to help him. Gamakenka proves to be a great asset against Igani and Kagona, and when the two are unable to counter Gamakenka's quick and powerful moves, the two opt to retreat. At the same time, Matt deals a lethal injury to Mikuro, prompting him to retreat as well, and while Tsuchigo is in the middle of a battle with Kakashi, Katsuna returns and orders Tsuchigo to retreat as well. Tsuchigo immediately complies, and all three members of Team Kakashi are left to recover. However, curiosity gets the better of them, and they all go off in search of Team Katsuna, as well as each other. Kakashi locates Team Katsuna with Orochimaru, who has just replenished their chakra. Kakashi initially opts for stealth, but when Orochimaru and his men spot him, Kakashi walks out to face him. As Kakashi and Orochimaru converse, Naruto and Matt run out to help him, and the three of them face Orochimaru and his men. With their chakra and powers restored, Team Katsuna attacks Team Kakashi, and the battles between the two teams once again continue. Team Kakashi, having managed to build their chakra back up as well, fights back against Team Katsuna. Team Katsuna Falls While Naruto and Gamakenka defend against an attack from Igani and Kagona, Matt comes down from his battle with Mikuro with a Chidori in hand. Gamakenka moves out of the way, and Naruto grabs Matt's hand, swinging him around so that he may kick Kagona away and attack Igani. Matt kills Igani with his Chidori, and then leaps off to fight Kagona. Meanwhile, Naruto faces Mikuro for the final time. The two battle, and Naruto uses the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox while Mikuro activates Ninja Art: Sonic Armor. With their powers augmented, Naruto and Mikuro battle, and as they fight, Naruto tricks Mikuro with the Shadow Clone Jutsu just before hitting him directly with the Rasengan. When it seems Mikuro is defeated, he uses the Ninja Art: Supersonic Explosion. Mikuro's body is ripped apart in a tremendous blast that Naruto is unable to outrun. Just before he is hit, Matt's Shadow Clone drops down and intercepts the explosion. The explosion then erupts into a much larger blast, destroying Matt's clone and sending Naruto flying. While his life is spared, Naruto is rendered unconscious by the blast. Kakashi witnesses this before continuing his battle with Tsuchigo, and as the two fight, Tsuchigo severely wounds Kakashi. Kakashi is stunted in his ability to fight back, but he still manages to remain a step ahead of Tsuchigo. The two throw all of their weight at each other in their battle, and when Tsuchigo attempts a killing blow at Kakashi, Kakashi pierces him with the Lightning Blade. Tsuchigo survives the initial attack but is steadily bleeding out, and Kakashi gives him a mercy killing. At the same time, Matt prepares to face off against Kagona. The two battle, pitting their most powerful Fire Style jutsu against each other, and Kagona is able to easily overpower Matt. Matt questions Kagona of his past, and Kagona reveals his history as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, and how he went rogue after being denied the title of Fourth Hokage. The two express conflicting views on what it takes to run a village, after which they continue to fight. Kagona knocks Matt to the ground and attempts to kill him, but Kakashi strikes him down with Lightning Blade. Kakashi helps Matt to his feet as they are joined by Naruto and Sakura, and at that moment Katsuna stands before them. Team Kakashi prepares to fight Katsuna, but Kakashi tells them to leave so that he may battle alone. Matt and Naruto argue, stating that Katsuna has all his chakra and Kakashi will need their help to defeat him. However, Kakashi remains firm, telling his team to go forth and find Sasuke. Upon realizing that Kakashi is not trying to protect them, but rather covering for them so that they may move forward, the members of Team Kakashi eventually agree to leave. Kakashi and Katsuna fight, and Katsuna reveals his grudge against Kakashi due to his father's death at the hands of Kakashi's father. The two continue to battle, and as Katsuna attempts to kill Kakashi, Kakashi uses the Kamui to send his heart to another dimension. As Kakashi confirms Katsuna's death, he moves on to the final battles. Naruto's Transformation; Battle with Orochimaru Following the defeat of Katsuna, Team Kakashi gathers at their hideout. Orochimaru and Kabuto once again emerge from the hideout atop Orochimaru's giant snake, and they face Team Kakashi with bemused expressions. As Naruto faces Orochimaru, the man who he accuses of stealing his friend and teammate Sasuke, he slowly grows more and more angry. Naruto becomes influenced with the Nine-Tailed Fox, and he develops his chakra shroud. However, instead of having just one tail, Naruto slowly develops four tails, completely transforming into an inhuman beast. Team Kakashi retreats to a safe distance while Orochimaru comes down to face Naruto, who attacks him with furious bloodlust. However, Orochimaru is able to battle on par with Naruto, using his Skin Shedding Jutsu to counter all of Naruto's Nine-Tails powers. After Naruto fails several times to kill Orochimaru, he braces himself to use the Nine-Tails Bomb. Naruto fires the attack, and Orochimaru uses the Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon to defend himself. The Bomb decimates the surrounding forest, and the other members of Team Kakashi struggle to withstand the shockwave. The smoke clears, and Orochimaru survives the blast uninjured to continue fighting. Naruto uses an array of powers given to him by the Nine-Tailed Fox, but Orochimaru is successful in evading all of them. The other members of Team Kakashi pursue the two as they battle across the forest. However, as Matt steadily gets closer and closer to Naruto, he is eventually spotted by him. Naruto attacks him, and Matt fends him off. Orochimaru assaults Naruto before he can attack again, and Matt escapes. Naruto and Orochimaru continue to battle, and as Team Kakashi watches, Kabuto makes his way over to them. Kabuto ponders rather Naruto still has any inclination of bringing Sasuke back to the Leaf, before insulting his ambition to do so. Sakura then attacks him, ignoring Matt's efforts to calm her down, and she engages him in battle. Meanwhile, Kakashi whispers something into Matt's ear, to which he asks if Kakashi is sure. Kakashi confirms that he is, and he continues to watch the battle between Naruto and Orochimaru. The two entities continue their battle, and Orochimaru continues to counter all of Naruto's attacks. However, his chakra to support the Skin Shedding Jutsu finally runs out, and he is hit with several chakra bombs. Orochimaru suffers moderate injuries from the attack, but he is unfazed by this and attacks Naruto with all his strength. He manages to subdue Naruto, but after Naruto escapes, Orochimaru states that he is still no match for Sasuke before withdrawing. With no target left to battle, Naruto's Four-Tailed form begins to disappear, and as Kakashi watches this he states that he needs to get to Sakura. Sakura vs. Kabuto Sakura, meanwhile, is fully engaged in a fight with Kabuto, and she once again threatens to kill him. The two of them battle, and Kabuto's medical ninjutsu allow him to attack Sakura's muscles and arteries. However, Sakura's own skill in healing allows her to stay alive, and she uses her strength to make a counterattack against Kabuto. Sakura eventually forces Kabuto into a retreat, and he comes over to the corpse of Igani. Using the Dead Soul Jutsu, Kabuto reanimates Igani and uses him to attack Sakura. Sakura and Igani battle, and Sakura's strength allows her to easily battle against Igani's Wood Style and plant ninjutsu. However, Igani displays some techniques that he did not show in his battle with the other members of Team Kakashi, including the Ninja Art: Needle Stalk. Sakura is unable to counter or evade the technique, and just as she is about to lose her life, Kakashi intervenes. Using a Demon Wind Shuriken to knock the needles away, Kakashi dispatches Igani with his Lightning Blade. Kakashi and Sakura regroup, and Kakashi takes her to Naruto. Naruto is unconscious after his battle with Orochimaru, but his flesh has been torn off due to the Nine-Tailed Fox's power. Sakura, appalled by this, begins to heal him, and asks about Naruto's past. Kakashi explains Naruto's childhood to her, and as Sakura learns how the villager's shunned him and that he had no family growing up, she feels empathy for him. Sakura completes his treatment, and noticing Matt is gone, asks where he is. The Final Battle; Matt vs. Sasuke Matt searches Orochimaru's base for Sasuke, and he finds him sleeping. However, Sasuke notices Matt and asks who is there. Before Matt can answer, the hideout explodes. Matt recovers from the blast and looks up to see Sasuke standing on the roof, staring down at him. Matt and Sasuke face off, and Sasuke's superior skill allow him to easily overpower Matt. Matt tries to wage a counterattack, but Sasuke uses more powerful versions of Matt's techniques to fight. However, when Sasuke determines that Matt possesses Rinnegan, he decides to use the Sharingan. Matt is shocked to see the kekkei-genkai, and Sasuke poses an even greater threat. However, when Matt's skill keeps him on par with Sasuke, Sasuke uses his Curse Mark to elevate his powers even further. Matt is shocked to see this sight, causing him to ask Sasuke what he is, and Sasuke responds that he is a shinobi, just like Matt. With his powers augmented, Sasuke wages a powerful offensive against Matt, who is unable to keep up with him. Matt is repeatedly beaten across the hideout by Sasuke's speed and strength, and he is unsuccessful in waging a counterattack. Finally, Matt uses the Fire Style: Volcanic Crater, his most powerful jutsu which destroys what is left of the hideout and obscures the entire scene in smoke. When the smoke clears, Sasuke has activated the Second Stage of his Curse Mark. Sasuke attacks Matt with all his power, and while Matt attempts to defend himself and fight back, he is unable to counter Sasuke's enhanced speed and strength. Matt finally resorts to the Lion's Barrage, and while Sasuke is injured, he is not subdued, and he uses the Black Chidori. Matt is unable to dodge or defend himself due to his injuries, but Sasuke's own wounds cause him to lose control of his technique, making it downgrade to a regular Chidori. Matt is hit directly, and while he is able to survive, he is ultimately defeated. Sasuke attempts to kill him once and for all, but he is interrupted by the arrival of the rest of Team Kakashi. Sasuke is joined by Orochimaru and Kabuto, and the three of them retreat, leaving Team Kakashi behind. The four members lament the failure of their mission, and as they recover from their wounds they travel back to the Leaf Village. Aftermath Team Kakashi returns home to report the mission a failure, and after hearing the story from Kakashi, Tsunade orders the team to the Hidden Leaf hospital for treatment of their wounds. Matt is confined to the hospital for a much longer period of time than his comrades, but when he gets out, he meets with Naruto. The two discuss the outcome of the mission, and deciding to return to Saint Peters, Matt tells Naruto to find him should Sasuke resurface. Category:Event